


One Lonely Night

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad Cor Week 2020, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Nightmares, One Shot, Parent Cor Leonis, Vignette, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Cor comes home after a long day at work and finds the house to be empty and too quiet for his liking.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979665
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Dad Cor Week 2020





	One Lonely Night

The day had evening and tiring and Cor was ready to get home. When the days were full of nothing but paperwork it really did drain him. Most would think that Cor could handle all of the stress and strain of the long and heavy workload. He was Cor the Immortal after all, he wasn't supposed to get tired. He could only wish it was that easy for him to function, but at the end of the day he was just Cor and nothing more.

At least he could find some solace when he was home. It may not have been much of a home, nothing too fancy or extravagant, but it was still home at the end of the day. Though when he opened the front door he was met with an empty coldness. The house was dark, not a single light on anywhere.

Cor felt the slightest but unsettling at the sight, even though he knew he had to be expecting it. But for some reason he felt worried. Something about the house being this quiet was wrong.

Closing the door behind him he moved quickly to the hallway, his heart rate picking up on him. He wasn't heading to the bedroom or the bathroom but the other room that was just across from his own room.

He practically ran in, stumbling slightly through the doorway. He entered into a bare and basic room, only filled with a few boxes and shelves for books. There was nothing else there but that. It was just a basic and dusty storage room.

He knew though what the truth was. Once there was something else. He once had a different purpose for this room. It was a place that had the sound and adorable gurgling and giggling of one certain blond baby. A baby he had housed for months and learned to take care of all on his own.

But now there was nothing. The baby was gone and it was all his fault. Cor found himself to slowly kneel down on the floor, feeling a great emotional defeat stronger than anything he had felt in battle. He had given up the little bit of sunshine in his life, all in hopes he could live a better life. After all, what kind of life could a kid live when their father was a Crownsguard?

Cor knew it was possible though. Clarus had a child of his own and a second on the way. Then there was the king himself, even if he was busy he still tried to make plenty of time for his son.

Why couldn't have Cor lived up to that? Why did he step back as a coward and give up his chance? He knew there would never be another opportunity like that and he had thrown it all away.

Pressing a hand to his face, he wiped away the small tears that had formed. It was one of the few times Cor actually expressed such an emotion. The little smiling face of the baby, the one he held in his arms, he wished to hold him again. He regretted ever giving Prompto up, and he wished things could have gone differently. But now he was to remain only with no one else other than the guilt of his decisions.

* * *

Suddenly opening his eyes, Cor found himself to be in his own bed. He turned to his side and saw that his clock read 3:25AM. He breathed out slowly, trying to focus his mind.

The thoughts in his head were fresh, but now he had a new viewpoint. It was all a dream. He had just dreamt up the entire scenario. He had just been worrying too much and then his dreams were affected by it… right?

Bolting from his bed he exited his room and slowly moved into the door frame. It was dark in the room, and he didn't want to risk turning on a light. Thankfully there was one simple light source that was enough to rest his racing heart.

There was a nightstand and on it was a little lamp with a chocobo on it. The chocobo itself glowed with a soft golden light, just barely illuminating the bed that was next to it.

Cor sighed happily as his eyes fell to the little face that was bundled up in the covers. Moving closer he knelt down and smiled at the sight of Prompto, _his_ Prompto, sleeping peacefully.

Prompto was still here and he had been here the last several years. He was almost 6-years-old now and Cor still couldn't believe how fast time had gone. But in the and it only solidified what he knew. Nothing had changed and nothing was going to change. Cor had made the choice to raise Prompto and it was probably the best decision he had ever made.

All of that fear of giving up Prompto and being alone was just a nightmare. Just a deep fear that he could have made a bad choice. He almost had, but thankfully Clarus and Regis convinced him that raising Prompto was the best option for the two of them. For once he was glad he actually listened to the two of them. He had a son now who was practically the sun itself with the way he smiled. He made everyone happy with his cheerful personality, especially Cor. He really had brightened up Cor's lonely and dreary life.

Reaching his hand out, he gently brushed Prompto's hair back. Though Prompto's eyes shot open in the next second. He blinked a few times before yawning softly. "Dad? Is it morning?"

"Afraid not kiddo. I just… I needed to check on you to make sure still here."

Prompto yawned again, but he started to push himself up a bit. "You have a nightmare? You okay?"

Cor was a little surprised how direct and forward Prompto was. He was only six after all, but on the only had he was the son of Cor the Immortal. He had really taken after his father when it came to confronting issues. Though with a little 6-year-old trying to be serious and direct, Cor could only smile and ruffle his hair.

"Yeah it was a nightmare, but I'm okay now."

"You wanna talk about it? Like you tell me when I got nightmares?"

Cor sighed and moved himself to sit on the bed next to Prompto. "I had a nightmare that you weren't here. I was all alone and I was pretty sad."

Cor decided to leave out the part that he dreamt he had given up Prompto. The last thing he wanted was to give Prompto any worry that he would ever do such a thing, even though he knew he would never do it. He would never give up his precious little child. Keeping him was the best choice in his entire life.

"I'm here though! You're not alone, see?" Prompto reached out and placed a hand on Cor's arm. "Do you wanna stay though? Cause you had a nightmare? Then you know I'm here."

Cor smiled and messed up Prompto's hair again. "That sounds like a good idea. You've learned well."

Prompto beamed his precious smile, happy to be praised. He snuggled back down into bed and Cor soon laid down beside him. He pulled the covers over the two of them and held one arm over Prompto, knowing now he would get a good night's sleep. When he had his little sunshine by his side he knew no nightmares could come between either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I managed to write another Dad Cor prompt, this time Nightmare obviously. Hope you all enjoyed and see you next time!!


End file.
